


Day 22: In Battle Side-by-Side

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [22]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle, Blood, Blood and Violence, M/M, Stabbing, Swords, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: King Dino Golzine heads to Prince Eiji's castle with the intent of killing him and taking Sir Ash for his own desires, but the bloodbath that ensues is not what he planned for.





	Day 22: In Battle Side-by-Side

Ash stands next to Eiji, his silver armor glittering under the sunlight streaming in through the huge floor to ceiling windows. The throne room was huge and quiet. A long, slim, red and gold carpet went down the center of the room to the throne all the way from the door. Prince Eiji was sat on his plush blood-red and gold throne, frowning. A few strides away from his seat stood King Dino Golzine and his entourage of knights. Ash watches as Dino's stare slides over Eiji's figure. Ash can't stop himself from frowning, the sight of Dino staring at Eiji making Ash's skin crawl. It takes all of Ash's willpower to refrain from punching Dino in the face and strangling him right then and there.

Ash forces himself to meet Dino's serpentine eyes when Dino's gaze slides over to him. He can feel bile surging up in his throat as Dino grins at him. Memories of dark nights filled with terror and vile fluids flash through Ash's mind, and for a moment, he forgets to breathe.

"Prince Eiji," Dino says, a sinister smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

Eiji frowns, sitting up in his seat. "I've let you into my domain, King Golzine. Let's skip the pleasantries and get to the point."

Dino chuckles, Ash's muscles involuntarily tense.

"I have to apologize, Prince Eiji," Dino smirks, stepping backwards, his three knights stepping forward. "But we will not be discussing the fate of our kingdoms today."

A sudden flash of silver swipes through the air and Eiji flinches out. Before the sharp metal can slice through Eiji, Ash jumps in front of Eiji. His sword clashes with one of the knight's swords, a long _clang_ shrieking through the air, bouncing off the stone brick walls and echoing through the hall. Ash grunts as he pushes against the other knight's sword, pushing him back. All three of the knights quickly charge forward. Eiji quickly stands up and unsheathes his sword. Both Ash and Eiji swiftly move out of the way of the knights. Dino stands back and watches as his knights swarm Ash and Eiji, excited for the bloodbath.

"Leave the blond-haired one alive," Dino calls, his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. Two knights were surrounding Eiji while the leftover one was clashing with Ash. The knight swings again and again, and Ash blocks every one of the knight's blows with his own sword. Rage boils within Ash, spurring his adrenaline. Before the knight can even react, Ash shoves his sword into the knight's chest. The knight doesn't even get a chance to scream. Ash drags his sword up through the knight's chest, ripping his sword out of the knight's shoulder. Blood splatters everywhere on the ground. Ash's sword and armor drip with red. The knight squirms around on the ground. Ash takes his sword and stabs it deep into the knight's head, dead between the eyes, and the knight stops moving.

Ash rips the sword out of the knight's head and rushes over to Eiji, who was fending off two other knights. One of knights managed to swing his sword and nick Eiji across the stomach. Eiji cries out and instinctively clutches at his stomach with his free hand. The cut wasn't deep and had barely broken through the skin, but it still hurt like a bitch. Ash rushes to stand in front of Eiji. Ash blocks the next blow as Eiji staggers backwards. As Ash fends against one of the knights, the other knight swings their sword towards Ash. Eiji quickly defends Ash, his sword clashing with theirs. He pushes the knight back and stabs him in the throat. Eiji struggles to pull the knife out of the man's throat. Eiji tugs once, twice, thrice before his sword rips out of the man's throat, gushing blood everywhere. Ash finishes off the other knight before they set their sights on Dino, who is nowhere to be found.

"We have to find him," Eiji says has he starts for the door, but Ash grabs him by the arm.

"You're hurt," Ash says, his words speaking for himself.

"But—"

"No," Ash says, dragging Eiji off to the infirmary. "We'll get King Golzine another time."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to fill this prompt so it's shit sorry


End file.
